Oasis
(gate) (Oasis) (The Grove) (sunken chambers) (damp cave) (caverns) |cell name =Oasis01 (gate) OasisCell01 (Oasis) OasisHarold01 (The Grove) OasisCave01 (sunken chambers) OasisCave02 (damp cave) OasisCave03 (caverns) }} Oasis is a unique settlement in the northern Capital Wasteland in 2277, to the northwest of clifftop shacks. Background What is known as the Oasis was once just one of many mines scattered across the landscape of the United States. The extensive network of caves beneath it was used as impromptu shelter by the inhabitants of a nearby mining town from the bombs. As the time passed, the sheltered rocky vale was stripped of mining equipment and other installations, with only a handful of artifacts surviving to the 23rd century.The Lone Wanderer: "Any information you could give me on the caves below Oasis would be helpful." Linden: "Oasis is located near what used to be an old mining town before the bombs fell. When the attacks started about 200 years ago, many people took shelter in the natural caves that dotted the area. The old gate that stands at the mouth of Oasis Cave is the last piece of architecture from those days." (OasisBranchtenderLinden.txt) Sheltered by the rock formations in the northern Capital Wasteland, it gained a new lease on life in the 2240s or 50s when Harold found himself overwhelmed by Bob in his travels and laid down roots in this areaThe Lone Wanderer: "You don't actually seem that sad. Why do you want to die?" Harold: "I've been literally rooted to this spot thanks to Bob for maybe twenty or thirty years... I can't even remember anymore. Can you imagine being stuck in one place for that long not being able to eat or to read or to sleep or anything? In the meantime, I have these Treeminders bothering me every day about things I don't even care about. I can't stand it anymore." (Harold's dialogue) in what the Treeminders call the Harvest Month (when Bob's seed pods ripen and disperse their seeds, resulting in the creation of new trees, grass and plants). With Harold's mutation progressing further he became the unwilling heart of an oasis in the desolate wastelands.The Lone Wanderer: "How is it you're causing all of these things to grow around you?" Harold: "It's kind of embarrassing really. Once a year, Bob decides he's going to go ahead and start growing these weird pods filled with tiny seeds. Well, all it takes is a good wind and the seeds just fly everywhere. I call them Herbert's Seeds. He hates that!" (Harold's dialogue)The Lone Wanderer: "Why do you call yourselves Treeminders?" Birch: "We care for this place and keep it safe from those who would seek to exploit it. He gives to us, so we give back to Him. It's an arrangement that's worked well for almost two decades. We shun technology and embrace nature. That's the life of a Treeminder" (Birch's dialogue) Around 2257, a small cult formed under Birch, dedicated to the worship of Harold. Birch saw in Harold not an unfortunate mutant condemned to live out his life as a tree, never again to resume his wasteland travels, but a god. The cult, the Treeminders, were to be his last line of defense.The Lone Wanderer: "How did the Treeminders begin?" Birch: "When I first beheld the glory of the Great One, I knew there'd be others who would seek to do Him harm. I also knew He would be calling others that he felt were pure of heart to protect Him. Right then and there I created the Treeminders... the Great One's last line of defense." (Birch's dialogue) The Treeminders shun technology in favor of nature, blaming technological progress for all human misery.The Lone Wanderer: "I think you're all a bunch of lunatics." Birch: "Ha ha ha. I don't expect you to understand everything you see here. After all, you carry the taint of technology upon you. Treeminders shun technology and embrace nature. All technology has brought the world is violence and death." (Birch's dialogue) The control over the cult, exercised by Tree Father and Leaf Mother (Birch and Laurel), with equal say in its affairs.The Lone Wanderer: "Were you aware that Laurel gave me this Liniment?" Birch: "Of course I am. I know everything that goes on in Oasis. Laurel is free to pursue whatever path she chooses. A long time ago, it was agreed that the Tree Father and the Leaf Mother hold equal say. I don't seek to change those customs. I just hope that when the time comes, you'll make the right choice." (Birch's dialogue) As the Oasis grew and nature once again reappeared in the wasteland, the cult confronted the hostility of the wasteland. Although they disdained technology, the Treeminders continued to use firearms, to remain on equal footing with their enemies.The Lone Wanderer: "If you hate technology, why carry weapons?" Birch: "Sadly, the Wasteland is a hostile place and sometimes we're forced to defend ourselves against it. If that means fighting with manufactured weapons, then so be it. Had He not asked to see you, you never would have gotten this close to the gates." (Birch's dialogue) Only select outsiders were permitted to live long enough to enter the Oasis, though it was rare. Most are turned away, some are killed when they try to gain entry by force, and others are shot on sight, like raiders.The Lone Wanderer: "How do the Treeminders normally handle other Outsiders?" Birch: "If the Outsider doesn't have His blessing, we simply deny him entry to our home. If they persist on trying to gain entry, or display any hostile act that could potentially harm the Great One, we take action. If the Outsider were a Raider or some other nefarious type, we ensure they don't report our location back to their comrades." (Birch's dialogue) The Lone Wanderer in 2277 is the first one in years to visit the vale.The Lone Wanderer: "Which brings us to why I'm here, I suppose." Birch: "Yes. Indeed it does. Sorry I don't speak to Outsiders very often and I tend to get lost in conversation. As you approached Oasis, He said you were coming and I was sent out to meet you personally with a request. He wishes to meet with you. You'd be the first Outsider to do so in a very long time." The Lone Wanderer: "So what was all this about meeting someone?" Birch: "Yes, my apologies. I don't speak to Outsiders very often and I tend to get lost in conversation. As you approached Oasis, He said you were coming and I was sent out to meet you personally with a request. He wishes to meet with you. You'd be the first Outsider to do so in a very long time." (Birch's dialogue) The Oasis is one of the most fertile places in the wasteland, filled with lush vegetation, trees and even birds and squirrels living within the sheltered forest.Fallout 3 Official Game Guide Game of the Year Edition p.319: "Oasis is a fertile, verdant dot in the center of all the desolation. This odd hidden vale is home to a strange, tribal-like people who call themselves the Treeminders. You are welcomed into Oasis with open arms, and their leader, Tree Father Birch, invites you to meet their god. Oasis is tucked away inside a giant rocky outcrop in the mountains just northeast of the monorail and freeway skeletons, and the entrance is close to a rope bridge." No other place in the Capital Wasteland is so teeming with life,The Lone Wanderer: "Amazing, this place seems so abundant with animal life." Birch: "The innocent creatures are drawn here by His gifts. They come from across the Wasteland to live in this sanctuary. This part of the world is healing, my friend, and it's all thanks to Him." (Birch's dialogue)There are sounds of birds, crickets and squirrels as background sounds in Oasis. although there are locations far from the Capital Wasteland, including Zion Canyon and Jacobstown, that have comparable amounts of plant and animal life. Layout The Oasis is located inside a large rock formation in the north of the wasteland. The gate to enter it is accessed via a narrow passage in its western face. The Grove The Grove is a small part of Oasis that is surrounded on all sides by trees and cliffs. This area can only be accessed after the Lone Wanderer has taken part in the ritual. It is entered via a wooden gate that comes from the pavilion, after it has been unlocked. In the middle, the talking tree, uniting Harold and Herbert/Bob, can be found. To the southeast, a small radioactive pond can be found. If the Lone Wanderer dives in the pond, an Easy locked hidden underwater door can be seen, which leads to the damp cave. The Caves The damp cave is a cave that connects the Grove with the sunken chambers. It is accessed via an Easy-locked underwater door from a pond in the grove. Inside there is a small contaminated lake (5 RAD/sec) with a few level dependent mirelurks. There are several junk items floating on the water of the small lake and on the bottom of the small lake. Several skeletons can be found under water. Inhabitants Notable loot Oasis * Maple's garb reward for completing the Oasis quest in the favor of Birch. * Poplar's hood and Linden's Outcast power armor both rewards for completing the Oasis quest in the favor of Laurel. Sunken chambers As one enters the sunken chambers, turning left and up in a small room one will find: * D.C. Journal of Internal Medicine nearby an orange glowing hole in the wall (inside a wooden box with the baseball glove). * 1 pre-War book, on the trunk next to the table. * 1 Stealth Boy, on the table between some chems. * At the bottom of the northern pond, 1 mini nuke. * Past the northern pond, at an intersection marked by green glowing fungi, a Stealth Boy. Damp cave * On land, continuing around the right side of cave, one will find a Nuka-Cola Quantum. Related quests * Oasis Notes * Three Dog mentions the Oasis on Galaxy News Radio, as a tree-filled place, though he mentions it was possibly in a drug-fueled haze. ** If one completes the Oasis quest by burning Harold, Three Dog will blame the player character for starting a forest fire in a place where it shouldn't be possible. * In the Grove where Harold is, it is possible to get behind the gates leading into the center of Oasis. * Coordinates to Oasis can be gained via the drifter at the Dickerson Tabernacle Chapel, or either the Oasis merchant or Oasis raiders 'Type A' random encounters. * Unlike in most settlements where provoked residents will stop fleeing after one's weapon is holstered, the residents of Oasis will remain permanently hostile after being attacked the first time. * All human residents of Oasis have horticultural names. Appearances Oasis appears only in Fallout 3. Bugs It is possible that certain dialogue options will disappear after completing the main Oasis quest, making it impossible to obtain your reward. There is no known reason for this, but it may have something to do with certain dialogue choices made prior to completion of the quest. Gallery OasisFullFront.png|The narrow path to Oasis FO3 Harold.jpg|Harold, the FEV mutant now consumed by Bob Oasis - Ritual Effect.jpg|The traditional rite of passage SunkenChambersPond.jpg|Sunken chambers pond SunkenChambersSmallRoom.jpg|Sunken chambers niche Harold2.jpg|Full view of Harold Sunken chambers mini nuke.jpg|The mini nuke in the sunken chambers DC_Journal_of_IM_Oasis_sunken_chambers.jpg|D.C. Journal of Internal Medicine Category:Oasis de:Oasis es:Oasis fr:Oasis hu:Az Oázis it:Oasi pl:Oaza pt:Oasis ru:Оазис (локация) uk:Оазис zh:Oasis